Conventional computing devices such as laptops may have a light-emitting diode (LED) indicator on the front/back of the device, which may indicate an operating status such as on, sleep, and charge. This LED indicator has a single color LED, and is driven by internal CPU controllers. However, the internal CPU controllers do not have the capabilities of controlling the LED indicator in a configurable manner in order to indicate many types of information besides the operating status of a computer.